Sacrifice
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: "bintang-bintang dilangit tidak berkelap-kelip... tanpamu, mimpi adalah satu warna dalam hidupku..." / kenapa... kenapa harus dia yang di korbankan...? / persetan dengan legenda itu! / apa kau tega menyuruh-nya yang sudah kau anggap sebagai anak mu sendiri...! / HaeHyuk / OneShoot / RnR? #Yumi Liu Anchofish


**Sacrifice**

**Author :Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast :HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Genre :****Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer :**

_**This Story IS MINE, but All Characters Belong to God**_

**Warning : BL/Shounen-Ai/Typho(s)/Pasaran/EYD Failure/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE TO CHANGED ANOTHER STORY OR CLOSED THIS STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_...Bintang-bintang di langit tidak berkelap-kelip..._

_...Tanpamu, mimpi adalah Monochrome..._

_...Sayap utara dingin berduka untuk cinta mati..._

_...perpisahan telah di putar..._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Terkadang, sebuah takdir sangatlah kejam…_

_Kenapa? Kenapa kami harus hidup seperti ini…?_

_Persetan dengan aturan ataupun keselamatan penduduk yang dengan seenaknya mempergunakan kami sebagai alat pelindung mereka..._

_Rasanya, aku ingin sekali membinasakan mereka yang telah membuatku kehilangan sosok yang selalu mendampingi hidupku..._

_Tanpa-nya, aku hanyalah langit malam tanpa bintang yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi-nya_

.

.

.

.

.

"tak bisakah dengan cara lain saja?!", seru seseorang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang di huni oleh sepuluh orang itu. Empat wanita yang berada di sana hanya bisa diam dan menatap datar pada seseorang yang berseru tersebut. "bisakah kau sedikit tenang?! Lagipula tak ada cara lain selain melakukan itu untuk menenangkan amukan dari Sang MAMA...!", seru seorang pria membalas seruan dari seorang pemuda bersurai hitam bergaris biru yang menatap-nya tajam.

"pokok-nya kami semua sudah sepakat...! jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangi-nya, Aiden...!", putus seorang pria dan kemudian satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan yang merupakan sebuah ruang rapat untuk dua ras tersebut.

"Tch! Sial...!", umpat pemuda itu sambil menendang kaki meja sekedar meluapkan kekesalannya. "... Aiden...", pemuda bernama Aiden itu menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang menatap dirinya dengan khawatir. "Noona... aku... harus bagaimana?", tanya Aiden lirih.

"...", wanita yang di panggil Noona itu hanya bisa diam. Ia menarik pelan pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan tersebut. "...", keheningan sesaat menyelimuti mereka berdua karena sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing... hingga Aiden membuka suaranya.

"Noona... Mianhae...", wanita itu menatap Aiden. "seharusnya... aku... padahal, aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjaga-nya... tapi... sekarang...", wanita itu hanya tersenyum _**–miris—**_ lalu ia memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut. "tak apa... Aiden... mungkin, ini semua sudah di atur oleh Sang MAMA...", ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap punggung Aiden dengan lembut.

"tapi, kenapa...? kenapa harus dia...?", tanya Aiden setelah ia melepas pelukan wanita tersebut. "... Aiden... aku... juga sama sepertimu...", raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi sedih. "... kenapa... harus adikku yang manis... yang harus di korbankan..? kenapa tidak aku saja yang di korbankan...?", gumam wanita itu lirih.

"...", pemuda itu masih setia mendengarkan. "padahal, kami berdua memiliki ikatan darah dan kekuatan yang sama... tapi, kenapa harus adikku...?", suara wanita itu mulai parau... dan perlahan, iris Cokelat Gelap-nya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang siap membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Soora Noona...", lirih Aiden melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Noona-nya sendiri.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pemuda yang melihat mereka _**–secara tak sengaja—**_ dengan tatapan sendu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_...Kesedihan adalah jauh..._

_...Jauh menuju Bulan..._

_...Perjalanan dari Penyesalan..._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang miliknya menoleh ke seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aiden...", gumam seorang pemuda bersurai keperakan. "...", pemuda itu _**–Aiden—**_ melangkah dan duduk di sebelah pemuda bersurai perak itu, kemudian ia menggenggam erat tangan-nya.

"Aiden—"

"kumohon... jangan turuti perkataan mereka...", celetuk Aiden tetap menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu. "...", Aiden sedikit terkejut saat pemuda itu melepas genggamannya... namun rasa terkejutnya tergantikan dengan rasa hangat saat pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya. "Aiden, aku harus melakukannya... ini sudah keputusan para tetua...", ucap pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"... tapi, kenapa harus kau...?", tanya pemuda itu lirih. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menjauhi tangannya dari wajah Aiden lalu iris Caramel-nya menatap langit malam berbintang dari jendela kamar-nya. "Aiden-ah, kau tahu 'kan aku ini 'jenis' apa?", Aiden tak menjawab.

"aku... adalah keturunan _Blanco_... keturunan terkuat dari ras kita... kau tahu 'kan? Tradisi itu sudah berkembang saat Sang MAMA mengamuk seribu tahun yang lalu... ", jelas pemuda itu tanpa menoleh dari langit malam.

"...", Aiden masih terdiam. "... maka itu, aku harus—"

"Persetan dengan legenda itu!", pemuda perak itu terkejut melihat bentakan dari Aiden. "Aku tak peduli dengan tradisi itu...! ataupun aturan-aturan mengenai tempat kita sekarang...! AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN SEMUA ITU...!", pemuda perak itu mulai cemas dengan emosi Aiden yang kian meninggi.

"Aiden—"

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KITA... BANGSA ELF HARUS MENURUTI ATURAN DAN PERKATAAN MEREKA, BANGSA HUMANOID?! KENAPA KITA TAK BISA MENDAPATKAN KEHIDUPAN YANG LAYAK SEPERTI MEREKA?! KENAPA KITA HARUS HIDUP BAGAIKAN TERNAK YANG DI KEMBANG BIAK 'KAN HINGGA AKHIRNYA KITA DI PERGUNAKAN YANG KEMUDIAN DI BUANG BEGITU SAJA JIKA SUDAH TAK DI PERLUKAN LAGI?! KENA—",

Aiden tersentak saat pemuda perak itu tiba-tiba mencium dirinya. Mereka tetap dalam posisi tersebut hingga emosi pemuda bersurai hitam bergaris biru itu perlahan surut. "Spe-Spencer...?"

"kalau boleh jujur... sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin melakukan ini...", gumam pemuda bernama Spencer itu. "... Spencer...",

"... Aiden... jujur, aku merasa takut jika harus mengorbankan hidupku demi keselamatan kita dan mereka... tapi, sebagai keturunan _Blanco__… _aku… harus melakukannya…", Aiden masih mendengarkan. "… aku… harus melakukannya… se-seperti… saat… Ibu di panggil.. untuk melakukan… itu… ta-tapi… hiks… a-aku… takut… Aiden… hiks… a-aku takut… harus melakukannya… hiks… a-aku… tak mau mati… hiks… aku… hiks… tak mau meninggalkanmu… hiks…", liquid bening akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipi-nya karena tak bisa menahan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya memeluk pemuda perak itu mencoba menenangkannya. "hiks… Mianhae, Aiden… a-aku tak bisa… hiks… menepati janjiku… hiks… padamu…", Spencer terisak lirih untuk meluapkan perasaannya sedangkan Aiden masih memeluknya dengan hangat dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

…_Tolong Aku..._

…_Kekasih a__ku__ tak dapat __bertemu __selamanya…_

…_Tolong, __bantu aku __mencerminkan __visi __hidupku __pada __cahaya bulan __merah…_

…_Kenangan dirimu…_

…_Air mata __yang jatuh__, __bahkan hanya__ sesaat…_

…_Terangkanlah aku…_

…_Miss You __..._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Orang-orang dari ras _Humanoid_ dan ras _Blanco _berkumpul di sebuah hutan yang dekat dengan jurang dan gunung berapi yang sedang mengeluarkan lava-nya. Mereka melafalkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti nyanyian dengan bahasa kuno. Terlihat sosok Spencer yang mengenakan jubah bertudung putih melangkah menuju sebuah altar yang dekat dengan jurang tersebut.

Malam tanpa bintang…

Itulah yang Spencer rasakan, sama seperti langit malam…

Kosong...

Ia di tuntun oleh dua orang pria yang memakai jubah merah gelap menaiki altar. Pemuda perak itu duduk di atas altar dan di hadapannya ada seorang pria tua yang di ketahui sebagai ketua ras dari _Blanco._

"_MAMA__, esta noche __...__le__trajo un__blanco__que__curar la ansiedad__y la ira que__se siente__... esperamos__MAMA__puede__llevarlo__al igual que nuestros__antepasados__estaban ya__su lado__durante esta__...(*)_",

Spencer hanya terdiam mendengar lantunan seperti mantera oleh pria tua itu. pandangannya kosong dan redup karena waktu hidupnya di dunia sebentar lagi akan selesai… karena melakukan ritual ini.

Pria tua itu melangkah menuju seorang wanita paruh baya yang di ketahui adalah istri-nya untuk mengambil sebuah belati yang terbuat dari perak murni.

Sementara itu, Aiden berlari di dalam hutan untuk menuju tempat ritual itu di laksanakan. Ia terus berlari tak memperdulikan nafas-nya yang memendek karena menguras oksigen. Sesekali ia tersandung oleh akar pohon ataupun batang pohon yang sudah tua, namun ia terus bangkit dan berlari ke tempat pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

Dalam pikirannya, ia terus mengumpat dan mencaci maki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa terbang seperti Elf lainnya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk seseorang yang berasal dari ras Humanoid karena telah membuat dirinya sudah tak bisa terbang kembali.

Iris Onyx-nya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang ia yakini adalah sebuah obor. Sebentar lagi, ia akan sampai…

.

.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!", Spencer menjerit kesakitan saat ujung belati itu menggores lengan atas kanannya.

"_con__esta daga__, voy a hacer __Yin__como un símbolo de__la luna ...__  
__que__se iluminará__por la noche__-mu(**)__"_

"AAAKKKHH!", jeritan sakit itu belum berhenti saat pria tua itu menggores lengan atas kirinya.

"_con esta daga, voy a hacer Yang como un símbolo del océano ...  
que le llevará en el agua bendita(***)__"_

Lalu pria tua itu melangkah ke belakang Spencer. Kedua orang berjubah merah tua itu mengangkat jubah Spencer hingga sebatas leher hingga menampilkan punggung putih mulus milik pemuda perak itu.

"_y con esta__daga__, voy a hacer __un par de alas__como símbolo__de la libertad__...__que le llevará__por todo el mundo__...(****)__"_

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!", tubuhnya serasa mati rasa saat pria tua itu kembali menggores punggung-nya dengan belati perak yang sudah di panaskan. Air mata kian deras membasahi pipi-nya. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas mendapatkan goresan-goresan yang dibuat oleh ketua ras-nya.

Lengan atas kanannya berbentuk ukiran Yin, lengan atas kirinya berbentuk ukiran Yang, dan punggung-nya berbentuk sepasang sayap… dan semua itu sudah mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir bebas di sana.

"_pada malam bercahaya bulan merah… kami persembahkan segalanya untukmu, MAMA…!"_

"lakukanlah…", titah seorang pria berjubah hitam dan semua orang yang hadir kembali bernyanyi dan kali ini dengan tarian aneh yang mereka lakukan. Irama musik yang bertempo cepat membuat detak jantung Spencer kian cepat. Ia sangat takut harus melakukannya… tapi ia tak bisa protes karena memang sudah kewajibannya sebagai salah satu dari ras _Blanco_.

Kedua pria berjubah itu sedikit mendorong Spencer untuk melangkah menuju tepi jurang. Sebelum Spencer menjatuh 'kan dirinya ke jurang, sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil dirinya. "SPENCER…!",

Ketua ras _Blanco _dan _Humanoid_, serta kedua pria yang menuntun pemuda perak itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Aiden yang terengah-engah. "kau…", desis ketua ras _Humanoid _yang melihat sosok pemuda itu yang sekarang melangkah mendekati Spencer. "kalian… tahan dia!", titah ketua _Humanoid_ pada pengawalnya dan kedua pria berjubah hitam itu langsung menghadang Aiden yang akan mencegah Spencer untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang.

"tetua..! bukankah, kau sudah menganggap Spencer seperti anak-mu sendiri…? Kenapa kau tega menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ini?!", seru Aiden pada ketua _Blanco_ yang hanya bisa terdiam. "dan kenapa kau harus mengikuti perkataan orang busuk yang ada di sampingmu itu?!", kembali Aiden berseru hingga membuat ketua _Humanoid _itu emosi.

"kurang ajar kau…! Beri hukuman padanya…!", titah pria paruh baya itu dan pengawalnya dengan tanpa belas kasihan menghajar Aiden hingga ia babak belur dan tentu membuat Spencer ingin sekali menghampiri pemuda itu.

"cepat! Lakukan ritualnya!", ketua _Humanoid_ itu memberi perintah pada dua pria berjubah merah tua untuk mendorong Spencer ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Spencer yang saat itu dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah karena mendapat tiga ukiran pada tubuhnya tak bisa melawan saat pria itu terus mendorong punggungnya yang berdarah hingga membasahi jubah putih yang ia kenakan.

Jarak kakinya kian menipis dan sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh…

"Uhuk… Spe-Spencer…!", dengan kekuatan teleportasi-nya, ia langsung memeluk Spencer…

Dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh bersama-sama ke dalam jurang tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aiden…?! Kenapa..?!"_

"_kau tahu 'kan… bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…"_

"_tapi… bagaimana dengan Ibundamu…?"_

"_ibu… ia sudah tahu… dan ia ikhlas merelakanku pergi bersamamu…"_

"_Aiden…"_

"_Spencer, izinkanlah aku ikut bersamamu… aku mencintaimu…"_

_._

_._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Aiden…"_

_._

_._

* * *

"_-ah…_"

"—_ae-ah…!_"

"Ya! Lee Dong Hae~!",

"hah?!", seorang pemuda brunette langsung tersadar saat seseorang menepuk pipi sambil meneriaki namanya. Ia menatap sekeliling tempat yang ia huni, dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda manis bersurai perak yang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Hyukkie…?"

"aahh… akhirnya kau bangun juga…", pemuda yang di panggil Hyukkie itu langsung memberikan sebuah buku pada pemuda yang bernama Lee Dong Hae itu. "ini… buku yang kupinjam minggu lalu ku kembalikan…", ucapnya tetap dengan nada kesalnya sehabis membangungkan pemuda tampan itu.

"aahh… baiklah…", gumam Donghae sambil menerima buku tersebut. "… kau ini, kenapa membangunkanmu begitu sulit sih?", gerutu Hyukkie sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Mian Hyukkie… hanya saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk saat menyelesaikan cerita yang ku buat…", jelas Donghae dan iris caramel pemuda manis itu menoleh ke layar monitor laptop milik pemuda brunette tersebut.

"… apa cerita ini untuk majalah universitas kita?", Donghae mengangguk lalu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan cerita yang ia buat, dan pemuda perak itu membaca-nya dengan serius. "menurutmu bagaimana?",

"hmm… lumayan… hanya saja ada beberapa yang kurang di akhir ceritanya…", ucap Hyukkie _**–Hyukjae—**_ sambil menunjuk 'kan bagian akhir dalam cerita. "bagian itu masih kurang jelas karena tokoh utama langsung memeluk tokoh kedua dan mereka jatuh bersama ke dalam jurang… rasanya kurang jleb(?) begitu…", pemuda brunette itu mengangguk pelan.

"dan…. Entah kenapa, rasanya tokoh _Spencer _ini… mirip sepertiku…", gumam Hyukjae sambil menatap untaian kalimat dalam kertas yang ia pegang. "… hanya perasaanmu saja, Hyuk…", sanggah Donghae walau dalam hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Ja! Karena kau bilang ada yang kurang, apa kau bisa membantuku?", tawar Donghae sambil tersenyum pada pemuda perak itu. "hmm… karena aku juga ada disini… baiklah, kita kerjakan bersama-sama…", putus Hyukjae dan akhirnya mereka mengerjakan bersama untuk memperbaiki cerita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**EnD**

**A/N :**

(*) : _MAMA, malam ini... kami membawakanmu seorang putih yang akan menyembuhkan kerisauan dan kemarahan yang kau rasakan... kami harap MAMA dapat menerimanya sama seperti para leluhur kami yang sudah mendampingimu selama ini..._

(**) : _dengan belati ini, akan kubuat Yin, sebagai Simbol Bulan… yang akan menerangimu di malam hari…_

(***) : _dengan belati ini, akan kubuat Yang, sebagai Simbol Samudera… yang akan membawamu ke dalam air suci.._

(****) : _dan dengan belati ini, akan ku buat sepasang sayap sebagai Simbol Kebebasan… yang akan membawamu mengelilingi dunia…_

_._

_._

_._

Annyeonghaseyo Readers,

mengenai FF di atas… sebenarnya aku ngasal nge buatnya…

soalnya aku buat FF ini sambil denger lagu _**Super Junior – Lunar Eclipse**_… mengenai awal cerita dan selanjutnya itu ada lirik dari lagu tersebut yang ku terjemahkan sendiri… tapi yaahh, walau keturunan Jepang… agak sulit juga baca Kanji atau tulisan lainnya untuk di terjemahkan… jadi-nya, kalau agak aneh... Gomennasai~ *Deep Bow*

dan, juga… FF L.Y.M.P bakal ada Side Story-nya… tapi masih bingung gimana alurnya… ehehehe…

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

#Yumi Liu Anchofish


End file.
